What happened to Ginji?
by ideagala
Summary: We all know Ginji was left in the limitless fortress, but why, we also don't know about any family he may have or where he original came from in the first place? So what if all answers where answered, but thats something Ginji would rather not explain!


My name is Samantha, now I've given this my best shot, the last one I did didn't go very far but this time I'm going to finish off the story if people like the story that is.

I don't own get backers, and I love Ginji and I've always thought about what secrets he could have and what family he may have or even where he actually came from.

Hope you enjoy

All comments are welcome

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginji Ameno and Ban Midou, the Get backers that get back anything, 100% success rate. Ginji the once lightning emperor of the lower town in the limitless fortress is one of these get backers, but what if this go lucky person had something hidden that not even the closest people near him would know of.

What if he had something hidden away that was about to resurface and cause a lot of trouble not only for him but could cause the foundation of friendship and trust to break down completely?

Honky Tonk the one place you know to find the get backers and also the one place where they could have the biggest tab. One pointed brown haired man sat at the counter with a coffee and newspaper, next to him a blonde boy that had his head to the counter and looked totally bored. The wind picked up outside and lightening struck.

With this the blond haired boy name Ginji looked up and as he did he swear he saw a shadow outside in the storm, as the lightning struck down closer to the café he knew someone was there. He quickly jumped up and ran over to the window, which made the brown haired man look over, his name being Ban Chan to Ginji. Also amused by Ginji's sudden movement was the owner Paul and Natsumi that was working there part time but loved it because things where interesting.

Ban watched Ginji and looked outside also and when the lightning struck he saw the shadow to. At this Ginji quickly ran outside and didn't stop at the shouts from Ban, Paul or Natsumi.

Ginji ran and ran trying his hardest to get where the shadow was, he knew his partner saw it to but he didn't want this to be the day he told anyone. He hoped that Ban wouldn't be able to catch up or maybe lose his way in the storm, but knew nothing like that would happen.

As he ran through the street he stopped as the lightning struck again this time he knew exactly where he needed to go. He turned and looked over to the towering building he once called home and where his friends currently lived. The limitless fortress was calling him back, but he knew better he knew what was happening.

He quickly made his way towards the fortress and didn't stop he had to get there before he got stopped by Ban, he had to get there, he knew that she was there waiting and causing trouble, he knew that if he didn't get there soon they would cause more trouble and people may lose there lives, something he tried to avoid more then anything in the real world or the fortresses.

He had started to move through the streets of the lower city where he use to rule and where he was once called the lightning emperor, but he wasn't called that anymore and he didn't want to go back not like this, he didn't want everyone to know his secret, his true past his true meaning of being here, he had chosen to leave and they didn't like it but couldn't do anything. Of course now they had started to make a move and where up to now succeeding.

He saw a group of people coming closer, in the place where they use to gather. They saw him coming and he saw smiles as they started to greet him but soon turned to worried faces, as he ran straight towards them he quickly jumped up above them as he did the lightning struck down with true vicious force. He took the full strike and absorbed it all.

After it had dispersed he fell to the ground that knocked him out cold. But as he blacked out he saw the shadow again hovering above in the skies controlling the storm. He also made out everyone crying out at him and then nothing.

"_Ginji, come play, lets play, I want to try something that father taught me. Come on lazy bones."_

_A small boy with pure blonde hair that liked it spiked groaned as a girl with long white hair dragged him to a play area for them only. He didn't want to be here and watch as she made there parents more proud then they where already, he didn't want to know what other ability she could do, he wanted to watch the towns below and see what they where doing again._

"_Ginji, watch ok"_

_He watched otherwise she would moan more, as he did he felt the sky above them change and the clouds merged from no where, he watched as the girl started to float and summon the lightning down, as he watched though he didn't see the lightning moving towards him._

_He got struck and he moaned as he stood up and walked away, he hated her so much, if this is all she wanted why not do it in doors, he hated her because she teased him so much. She was the storm maker and he was something she liked striking, because he couldn't feel it because of his ability of electricity._

_He couldn't make his parents proud of him no matter what he did because his power wasn't growing like his sister so all the attention was on her and that's why he hated her._

_As he walked away, he heard her giggle like before and it made him so mad, he made a fist and as he kept walking she said something. _

"_He he Big brother will you ever get any stronger, shame though father would love to train you like he is me."_

_With this he snapped, he shouted at the top of his lungs._

"_SHUT UP!!!!!" he swirled round and summoned the lightening out of the skies of blue as they where and stuck down at her with great force that took her off guard. She could see that her brother's eyes had changed and he wasn't in any control anymore. She couldn't with stand this attack for much longer so she did the next best thing, she summoned the earth to cover her._

_She had been badly hurt though so she wouldn't be able to fight back, she just hoped that people saw the fight and someone would inform father. She just had to wait it out until then._

_Ginji had taken complete control of the storm his sister had created but it wasn't Ginji in control anymore and he knew it, he felt himself watching out of his own eyes watching someone else moving his body._

_Then he heard the voice that sounded like his and he turned round and saw himself except it wasn't him, "What do you desire? What is it that you want? Do you wish to surpass your sister? Do you wish to make your parents proud? Tell me and we can make it happen."_

_He couldn't think but it was true he wanted to surpass her and have the attention, he wanted to be acknowledged as well._

"_We shall make it happen then you and I, we are one the same, your powers are growing stronger in a sense I am your power, we shall prove to them that we are more valuable then they will ever be. We don't need them, to help us anymore."_

_He had read his mind how he was thinking, he was himself, so he knew what he was feeling and what he wanted. And then he felt himself fade complete out of control and all he could do was watch as his power took control completely._

"Ginji, Ginji, you idiot, Ginji come on."

A grunt but concerned voice came across and started to wake him up, Ginji felt a soft bed under him and as he started to move, he knew something was wrong. He had the same feeling as back then, and panic started to rise through his mind and body.

As he opened his eyes he knew right at that second he wasn't in control no longer, it was the power from back then. He watched as Ban was standing next to him with the 4 kings and Gen.

"Wow, Ginji you gave everyone a scare there for a second. I turned that corner and saw you take the full strike of that attack." Ginji's body moved to get off the bed without saying anything. "Whoa, where do you think your going, Ginji? You're not strong enough after that hit."

"Get off me, worm." Ginji shrugged Ban's hand off him like he was nothing to him and walked out of the med bay with everyone looking at each other thinking, what was that about? However they all followed him as he made his way to the place he was truck. As Ginji watched this he couldn't help, but scream out the one's persons name that this was the fault of. "MAYA WHY NOW?"

He knew his other self had slept from that time to now for too long and was stronger but had no idea how long he had slept that's why he shrugged Ban off and that's why he would head for the one place he knew.

And it just happened to be right at the top of the limitless fortress.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you liked this so far please tell me to continue ill do my best. Any ideas you may have are also welcome

Thanks for reading


End file.
